Solar Flare
by Eye Patches
Summary: What if Prime had a child who knew nothing of him, her mother, or cybertron. Only knows to fight and hunt 'cons with her "sister" Firefly
1. Chapter 1

Note: Solar Flare, Firefly and other OC's are mine as is Draco's heart. Transformers not so much it's Hasbo's and other

Edited for grammar and other bad English

**Review please my first so don't burn me **

* * *

"Wait, I want to go with you!"

"No, it's too dangerous I'll come back for you!"

Then a missile had blown up right in between Optimus who was boarding the Ark and Elita who was running after him. She turned protecting her spark camber which had something rare in it. For Elita One was now with sparkling. After the smoke had gone down Elita could see that the Ark was already gone.

"Optimus, I'm not the only one you're leaving behind" She said sadly

* * *

The sparkling was a femme. She look at the young sparkling and saw Optimus. She was puzzled on what to name this little one. Moonracer had been excited for the new sparkling.

"A new sparkling, they are so cute, but what to name her?" Moonracer said excitedly

"How 'bout you name her after you" Chromia suggested to Elita

"I don't think I want to do that Chromia, but I thank you for the suggestion" Elita said

Looking over at the monitor that was fixated on a star, Elita started to think of names that had to do with stars and suns.

"What about something like Flare?" Firestar said after seeing the solar flares on the monitor

"That's it Solar Flare thanks Firestar." Elita said quietly for Solar Flare had just gone back to recharge.

* * *

"Alpha Trion I'm surprised at your sudden visit… This is about Solar isn't it?"

"Yes, she's growing too strong to stay here the matrix has boosted her normal powers. To keep her safe we'll have to send her to Draco's Heart."

"She'll become a Draco sister I don't want that for her. She doesn't need a life of being a bounty hunter, and an assassin."

"That's the only way she'll live for what we believe in Elita you know they hunt escaped Decpeticons, if we don't she'll be taken by Shockwave. Come now we must leave I can only block some of the abnormal power she is giving off."

"Who will be taking her there?"

"Prism will be her caretaker."

* * *

"Greetings Alpha Trion, Elita One. So this is the little one doesn't she look like her mother."

"Please keep her safe Prism." Elita said to the brightly colored femme before her. "Her name is Solar Flare, but if need you can give her another name."

"Oh, I need to block the power waves she is giving off." Prism said taking the young sparkling from her mother. Solar whimpered wanting to be back in her mother's arms. "You are a strong willed one aren't you Solar Flare." she said as Solar wiggles almost out of the dragon's arms. "The matrix's power has already fused with her but it's only a fragment of what it could be. The only way to dampen her power is for her to have a "twin" to share them with."

"But how will you do that? I can't just stir a sister." Elita questioned

"No you can't, but if I can find another sparkling similar to that bot that is imprinted on your spark as an adopted son. She should accept it as her "twin"."

"Where will you find a bot like Bumblebee? He's gone with Prime and his Creators where destroyed."

"Yes how do you know that this will work?" Alpha Trion spoke the question "I mean what happens if there is no other bot like that one. Will she be forced to be an outcast or what? She is a needed asset to us."

"I understand your concern but I think we already have the sparkling for this. Her name is Firefly. She is also a mini-bot, so what do you say?"

"Firefly's creators what will they say?"

"They are no longer with us, her carrier a Praxison and Draco died during the spark transfer and we never meet the father. All we know was that he was a Paradron mini-bot. We have her here, Topaz." Prism said referring to an orange and yellow femme dragon. "Can you bring Firefly here for a minute?"

"Yes Ma'am." Topaz was holding a small neon green bot about the size of a ten year old. The two sparkling looked at each other and giggled. "Well it looks like they are about to be fast friends" Topaz said holding the wiggling mini-bot.

"Do you approve?"

"If it will save her yes, as long Firefly will not be harmed either."

"She need Solar Flare as much a Solar needs her, being part Draco she needs a spark to imprint on as a family unit. With her mother gone and an unknown father she needs a sister as that family unit."

"I give my consent; may I hold her one last time?"

The Draco smiled at the new mother and gave her back her child. "Goodbye Solar Flare my daughter. May Primus guide you to your fate where or not I ever enter it again my little one. I love you." Elita softly kissed her sparkling goodbye as she gave her back to Prism.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Elita I will tell her of you. That you only did this for her safety."

"No, don't she would just get mad at me for leaving her."

"Not if she's like her father, she'll understand. And I think she will be. I'll call her phoenix as a nickname 'one who rises out of the ashes'." Prism said cooing to the little one in her arms

"Be safe all of you farewell Prism, Topaz, Primus with your travel back to Draco's heart." Alpha Trion said leading Elita away from the two robotic dragon like femmes.

"Primus be with you my dear Cybertron cousins." Prism said as her and Topaz were transforming in to their full dragon mode and taking to the stars. "Sshh be quite little one, my little firebird Phoenix."

* * *

Landing on the crystal like planet of Draco's heart

"Ruby, Sapphire, Please prep a room for the new recruits."

"But they are just sparklings ma'am." Said a blazing red dragon

"Yeah, how are we going to train them?" Agreed a crystal blue femme dragon

"Phoenix is Prime's and you know that Firefly was Aurora's. They will be grown before you know it."

"Yes Prism." The two said taking the sparkings


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own transformers they are owned by Yad yad yad i think you know Just Solar Firefly Alkaid Topaz and company of OC

The bad grammar was annoying me so it's just edited

**"BLA" **Com link

_Thoughs/ spark bond_

_"BLA"__spark bond some one else talking_

* * *

Solar Flare stood there cooling fans whirling at a fast pace. Looking behind her she saw her quarry, a drone.

**"Eliminate it" **Came a voice over her com link.

_You have to pass this test Solar Flare or you'll never become a hunter. _Right then the drone took off down the simulate streets of a random city on Draco's Heart. _No you don't._ Solar thought running alongside it on the roof tops. _Last test of my assignation training at this level, slag a there's a crowd. Where are you my objective? _Looking over the crowd of simulated drones Solar backed off out of sight on the roofs. Jumping to street level she continued her search.

**"No witnesses are allowed in this round Solar Flare. Dispose of the drone silently and quickly or you will fail…. Again" **the voice on the com link said.

_Thanks for the self-confidence Ruby. Do you just send the drone to the crowd so you can watch me struggle with the time limit you set? _Solar gritted her dental plates together almost snarling, looking at the sky of the city seeing the small glass window. There was the red Draco a fire-breather, weapons engineer and strictest trainer in this part galaxy. Next to her was Sapphire one of her sisters the oldest a protector dragon. Her other sister was Topaz an aura reader. Ruby smiled at Solar 'hurry up' she mouthed pointing to the clock. Five minutes to get the kill, Solar began to run down the back alleys of the simulated city. Soon she saw the drone again it was running in to an abandoned building. _Good an easy kill. _Solar slowed down, walking in to the building. Pulling out her knife, _I hate this but time to die._

_Beep Beep _"simulation over,"_ said a computerized voice_

"What? I've got a minute left."

**"You didn't fail but I decided that you won't be an assign Solar Flare. Topaz saw that your spark hates killing without direct reason, so continue your hunting training." **

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"Hey, Bug"

"'Nix how are you? I thought you were at assign training from now on?"

"Nope Topaz got me out of it, why is my question?"

"Well it's a good thing you did get out of it we just got challenged by the drakes to a hunt. See you there 'Nix, oh the Muses wanted to see you and me, something about time to get our dragons."

"We'll see them after the hunt, Bug."

_

* * *

_

Well that didn't go as planned the muse council must stop early than I thought, or did the hunt just last that long. It did get stopped three times due to "medical" problems. So tired need to recharge.

Solar drowsily thought as she walked in to her and Firefly's berth room. _Firefly so full of life anymore, she acted sad when I didn't want to come but right now I'm just so lost, the weird dreams, then Prism leaving on a mission in the Hydra. _Solar cycled out some air as she laid down on her berth grabbing her computer pad turning on music. Solar listen as she passed into recharge.

Beep Beep Sounded a pager on her computer. But Solar was in one of her dreams, BEEP BEEP sounded again jolting Solar to a suddenly awake venting air quickly she looked around first then looked at the pager. _Alkaid? Oh Firefly must have overcharged so he's telling me to come get her. _Solar got up and started out to Firefly's favorite club to go to. Walking in she's greeted warmly by some over energized Drakes. She brushes them off rudely as she makes her way to the bar.

"Alkaid, where is that partying Bug of mine?"

"Where do you think she is, Solar?"

"Behind the bar or in her "reserved room", you shouldn't have had that room named hers, gives her more excuse to come here."

"What's wrong with that, I enjoy her company she doesn't drink when she comes here. She comes to talk to me since you've been lying to us about the dreams."

Solar winced at the comment she knew that they would figure that she was, but not so soon.

"My shift is over why don't I help you with Firefly then we can talk." Slowly Alkaid picked up Firefly who moaned in her sleep. "Well let's go Solar" Solar bit her lip trying to think of what she was going to say. _How am I to talk about something I don't remember clearly? Only a voice that is unrecognizable_

* * *

"Why are you so hostile about this Solar, I just want to help you I mean we use to have a lot of fun together." Alkaid said with pain in his voice

"I don't remember the dreams, so I don't want to try. I wish Prism never left they didn't start till she did."

"Hey let's just forget everything for tonight common let go for a spin." Alkaid flatly said laying Firefly down on the berth. Solar couldn't help but smile remembering he said that when she and Alkaid first met.

**FLASHBACK**

"Common she's my sister you have to let me see her; I need to tell her I'm ok that I was not hurt in the attack."

"Phoenix you don't understand she needs to rest can't you feel that in your bond." Solar Flare turned away trying to run, knowing that Prism was right. She ran straight into another room.

"Hey, who are you?" young voice said questioning. "I'm Alkaid."

"Phoenix is what most bots call me, but my name is Solar Flare. Why are you here did you get hurt and how bad?" Solar questioned trying to make conversation.

"The hydra attacked my whole family to get at me. Because I'm one of the heirs to the Muse Counsel I'm like icky royalty." Solar laughed as did Alkaid. "Owwie' that hurts."

"What laughing, that must stink." Alkaid smiled trying not to laugh again

"My family broke my wings to save my life, but there all dead even my baby sister. She had just been bonded to her dragon half and was going to hatch again." Alkaid said whimpering softly almost crying.

"Don't cry it'll be ok me and my sister will be with you and your icky royalty duties, I never knew my real family."

"I'm sorry, that you never knew them."

"It's ok they did it for my safety too, but I don't remember them."

"Hey, when I get better I want to take you for a spin in the sky."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Solar."

"So where are we going to go?"

"Where do you think? Or do you have a place in mind?"

"No, but I just wondered if my though was right, you've grown a lot darker since I last saw you.'

"Don't you like my honey gold color?"

"Yes, but how much darker will you get before you join the counsel."

"Not much but you do know that I will grow to be black in color."

"Yes, as are all members of the Muse counsel."

"Common let's go before the shows over."

"What are going to watch Alkaid?"

"The new generation hatching." He said grabbing solar by her arms and legs, unfurling his golden wings. He ran to the window as it opened and jumped out. Solar gripped Alkaid's neck as he swooped downward to the streets. They were both laughing as the flight continued. Landing the walked to the hatching grounds where all the eggs were held.

"Wow how many are there Alkaid?"

"One for each family unit, and two each for you and Firefly." Said another voice, "I hope they will assist you in your missions that will be coming soon Solar."

"Topaz, what do you mean?"

"You and Firefly are now cleared for active duty we need more bots like you two. I mean strong, cool headed, caring, but logic dictates your thinking allowing you to understand orders to the maximum capacity both of you are ideal solders. With that going for you your training has now ended. Do you wish to see your new family members hatch?"

"Yes but what about Firefly's dragons what will they do since she's..."

"Hush up Solar I'm right here. Now let's go I want to see the dragons that describe us."

"What?"

"Don't you remember the customs?"

"Only you guys could know it's most likely what you want in life not just who you are like."

"What do you mean Alk?" Firefly said confused "It will show what want our personalities to be like, not just who we are?"

"Correct now let's go before the night is over." Alkaid said running toward the large area like building that the Draco eggs were held in as Solar followed him she grabbed Firefly. They walked to the building, entering they saw all the hatching eggs lots of little drakes and draco sisters being born was their full form. "This way you two your eggs are over here." They both looked the way that Alkaid was pointing at looking at two nest like structures holding two dragon eggs each. "Here are yours Firefly." Alkaid said handing her a metal like orb.

"is there one in there?" Firefly question not feeling anything "HAHA what's going on, why am I laughing so much?"

"You must have a laughing dragon they lighten up moods of even the most "cold sparked" bots in the universe so you must want to make people happy. But whats the other one Bug?" Firefly took the other orb from Alkaid. She started to bob her head as the thrumming of the other egg got louder. "Mmm music What are their names Bug."

"His name." Firefly said holding up the laughing dragon egg "is Sekayi his name means laughter and the other one is Sebahive, bearer of good fortune. What are your 'Nix?" Alkaid handed Solar one of the eggs he was now holding. Holding the egg she was given she felt a healing session though her whole being her energy levels raised_, "My name is Kayson I am a healer, my brother is light hold him let him bond to you." _Solar just nodded her head and took the other egg out of Alkaid's hands holding it. "_I'm Lesedi or the light please listen we need to show you something but you need to be asleep. When you awake you will see us in our fully hatched forms now sleep." _Solar couldn't help but listen to the two voices that now radiated from her spark. Loud thrumming now filled the room as the eggs felt of the emotions of their host.

Solar blinked her optics as the world began to spin as she passed in to unconsciousness _"Don't worry you'll be safe_ _just let us help you understand where you are from and who you are."_ Both dragons said in a soothing voice Solar smiled as she passed in to a dream like state. "Solar are you ok?" Alkaid said looking at her "She passing out. Topaz What do we do?"

"Take her to the medical center that is all we can do until she decides to wake up. She needs to learn what we cannot teach her because she already knows just needs to find it."

"Why did she pass out but not me we use to feel all each other's feeling but now.."

"When the hydra attacked and you were injured was when the bond of "twins" was broken you no longer depended on her for a sister bond you were grown up as was she now you must find yourself was well but not in the same way as Solar. Let the eggs bond completely to you and you will see just who are and what you will find in the years to come young one." Topaz said smiling at the neon mini-bot holding the orbs. Alkaid picked up Solar and started to carry her. Looking at the eggs she held near to her spark chamber smiling softly. _What did I get into, why did I have to fall in love with you the only person who needs some one of more adventures than I could ever give becoming a diplomat is my destiny were you are a warrior and a leader Be safe where ever you go I love you and always will. "Stop worrying about me that's my job as the oldest of us."_

_You can hear my thoughts Solar? "No but Kayson feels your distress being so close to you and tells me, So just stop worrying I'll be fine." _Alkaid smiled and kissed her head. _Fine I'll stop._ As he continued to walk into the medical center laying her down "Be safe Firebird." He said as he left to get Firefly and take her home.

* * *

Please Review idea are welcome Kayson, Lesedi,Sekayi and Sebahive don't transform they're natives to Draco's heart but they are robots


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry major writer's block Tranformers is owned by hasbro and others OC are mine though as is Draco's Heart

No femslash between Solar and Onyx Just a very caring friendship

* * *

Firefly stood at the edge of the medical berth refusing to move.

"No, she never left my side when I was hurt ever! and now you expected to leave her, never." Firefly said trying to control her emotions of Solar being here for herself for once

"Miss Firefly you can't stay here, the work that must be done on Solar Flare is very delicate. We don't know what's wrong with her she as you know is not a Draco so our medical knowledge is limited to the older medical teams and most of them who would know what to do have past."

"What needs to be done she is fine. She even told Alk when we were coming here. Have you even read her records top of training squadron in almost every thing and this is the first time she has ever really been her for something besides a system check." she yelled with venom in her angry voice

"She talked to Master Alkaid I though you said that she passed out after holding her dragon eggs." The young assistant medic said with a bit of confusion and jealousy that Solar and Alkaid were close "Are they bonded, that is the only way the could communicate, with her passed out." she questioned with a hint of jealousy

"No we are not bonded, we are not compatible to be a couple." Alkaid said walking into Solar's room "Besides she is a warrior I'm just…"

"The future leader of our part of the heart." the femme medic replied giggling and flirty, hearing that were not bonded her jealousy ended. Firefly just rolled her optics she knew that most femmes hit on Alkaid for being to future leader of a third of the army and planet got most air headed and vain femmes well giggling around him, trying to seduce him.

"Back off of him Supernova, he doesn't need your vanity, lust for a powerful and rich position in the world" Firefly said forcefully with a stern face. She go annoyed with femmes who use their mechs for a position and fame on the planet. "So please leave us with our sister now." Supernova sneered are the mini-bot, as she stomped out of the medical room. "well it's good to get that hot headed femme out, right Alk."

"What.. oh yeah she is rude that way isn't she." Alkaid said not even looking up from Solar's berth " What do you think is happening with her, Topaz mentioned that she had to learn something that we couldn't teach her."

"I don't know Alk maybe it has something to do with us as sparklings."

"What happen when you were sparklings that might cause this?" He asked worried that the femme he loved was mentally hurt as sparkling. _Stop Alkaid worrying about her as if she was you bond-mate. You can't worry about her, you know she'll make it though this._

"That's when we meet and were bonded as sisters." Firefly said. Alkaid was a little bit relived that it was not a huge trauma "Also that was the day we were adopted by Prism, and started training."

"You where sparklings when your training started, most don't start till they're almost full grown…" Alkaid stated when he was cut off by his com

"**Alkaid you are need at the counsel."**

"**Airborne is that you? I'm busy Solar.."**

"**Oh femme you got the hots for, lucky you know her most of us want to know her."**

"**Oh shut your maw." **Alkaid replied crossly even somewhat jealous that there were other mechs looking at her in that aspect _You can't stop them. _He thought crossly, "Firefly um…"

"Go she'd be more mad at you if you didn't, She cares more about what you are to be come than herself." Firefly responded looking out the window of the medical center "She always cared more for us.. Where do you think it came from?'

"Clarify what you mean Firefly? Do you mean her personality will to give up what she wants for me you or anyone she's close to?"

"Yes that is what I meant look at her she had to have got it from her creators because.. You better go the counsel hates bots to be late."

"Yeah, see you Bug." Alkaid chortled as he ran from the room to get out of the way for almost mean looking femme. She was black with multiply tattoos of scripting down her arms, were a metallic purple. A gold ribbon was intertwining with the others it almost looked as if it moved at her will. Her wings slightly stuck out from her back as if she was irate were also tattooed as if she hated her coal black color they were red and sliver tribal like. Alkaid got out of her way stopped to look at her. Her legs had a similar scripting to her arms only a metallic green

"Hey you, is Sola' in 'dare?" the femme asked looking him and pointing at Solar's room her purple visor had light blue swirls to it, she was also pushing her pink lip ring through in a circle trough her lip

"Me…" Alkaid stuttered looking at her. "Yeah, You mean Solar Flare right she's in there. But who are you?"

"Onyx is ma name boy" she said extending a tattooed hand to shake Alkaid's "Sola' is well kay, she don't need all dis, heck she saved mi when mi was hatchlin' course she just sparklin'. She'd tell you story when come too 'kay."

"Okay." Alkaid said slowly walking backwards. _she is pretty, the tattoos on her wing had to have fragging hurt. _His eyes slowly working up her back seeing the tattoo of a cherry in between her wings and the two hunting boomerangs that hung on her hips. "You can't have those in here!"

"Why not 'day are Sola's invention she made 'em for mi, 'day are broken, she needs fixin' 'em when come too kay." Onyx smoothly replied not stopping walking straight in.

* * *

"Onyx! When did you get home?" was the shout from Solar's room. _Firefly knows her to so she must be safe where is that speech_ _pattern from._ Alkaid puzzled as he left.

"Ay Bugger, just 'ittle bit 'go. how is she, good." Onyx said patting the mini-bot's head as she clung to her hips. "Ja know she be kay, not much dif than mi come from no family, but she's good, tough. Where de eggs she needs 'em." onyx looked around the room

"um they're over here, the whore thought it would just hurt her."

"Ja can't call ja don't like names ain't nice nor is it like you what 'appened to 'ittle innocent, carefree fem I knew?" Onyx started to pry off the neon bot from her hips. She started spinning sending Firefly into a chair. "s'rry just 'ad to dance, on duty too fraggin' long now. Under cover jobs stink girl, don't do 'em 'day don't let ja be jaself."

Firefly replied a bit shuffled up from the shove into the chair "She is always trying to undermine Solar and me. Not to mention she follows us to see if we fail at something then does it perfect in hopes of "Wining Alk for a mate" she doesn't get that Solar doesn't like him for a mate only a brother." Firefly quote motions to make her point

"If ja don't mined mi askin' who's Alk I don't know many peeps here cuz' ja know from diff part of 'da heart."

"Oh he's the draco that you were just talking to outside of the room, his real name is Alkaid but I call him Alk."

"'Kay I see why she would want him he is very hansom but, 'dat's not why I'm here on our way back here we stopped on Sliverwing's old home planet I 'dank it was called Cybertron of course his city, Praxis is no longer 'dare it look as if was destroyed long time 'go. Well when we got 'dare we meet an old friend of his named Alpha Trion or somein' he introduced us to the few remaining d-con fighters 'dat still live 'dare 'day are fems 'dat are thought to be destroyed. The fem team is lead by one called Elita One, but she reminded me of Sola' both in looks and in personality." Onyx looked back at Firefly as she placed the eggs back over Solar's chest plates "Firefly did you hear me I 'dank I found Sola's Carrier." She sighed as Firefly was out cold in the chair "Sleep well sista'." Onyx sat down next to Solar's berth "Ja tough ja make it sista' … I think Elita is but I don't know." She said taking Solar's hand in hers. "Be safe."

* * *

Please review, ideas are welcome, if Onyx is hard to understand tell me please


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Solar said barely audible even to herself "The medical center, why oh right I passed out Alkaid must have carried me here..." She looked down at her hand expecting Alkaid's "Onyx? Hey girl" She croaked trying to squeeze her hand but she couldn't move her own. She looked at the eggs sitting on her they were thrumming loudly, but she was the only one hearing them. "You're going to hatch soon aren't you Kayson, Lesedi." She spoke softly passing back in to recharge.

* * *

Prism slowly booted up "Where is she?" a scratchy voice said "Where is Eris daughter of Aries?" The mouth less mech stood up walking over to her with scythe in hand "Prism just tell us where she is and I… We will make your end much quicker." Right then another mech almost identical walked in to the cell. Prism looked up the energon crystals that had formed over the gashes on her neck broke open again starting to leak. She grimaced in pain as grabbed Despair her face scraping her cheek. "Hey Ruin can we have some fun with her first."

"Only if you want Judgment to beat you to an inch of your life", Ruin rasped at his younger brother

"Not worthy it. Let's end it" Despair dryly said walking over to a table full of liquid vials. As Ruin pulled out an empty syringe

"Remember you need samples to make sure it is only infects her and her mate." he rasped back. Slow tighten her restrains "This is going to be painful and we wouldn't want you throwing yourself around during the convulsions when the coding leaves your spark." **"Judgment can you come down here bring Conquest too sis."**

"**Can't torture your own prisoner? We'll come." **Judgment responded dryly grabbing her spear and judgment book and scales, "Conquest our brothers wish for our presence during the infection of Prism and Sliverstrike."

"Judgment, that Praxin no longer goes by that name he is now known as Sliverwing since mating with the draco sister and producing the child called Aurora." Conquest responded emotionless, picking up her bow and crown, her optics smiling since none of them had face plates

"Yes, I know but that is not the name that is in my book, they must be destroyed for the sins against the agreement." Judgment said as Conquest and her walked down to the brig/torture chamber entering judgment spoke.

"Once autobots and neutrals came to us, they left Cybertron after they where free from Quintessons. They had moved to a planet that had robotic dragons as natives they said they wished to join their forms together. At that time the robotic dragons were as pets to them even though the dragons did not see themselves as pets only as friends we questioned both the dragons and the Cybertonins to see if that is what was truly wanted by both races. The dragons were honored that their friends wanted to be completely part of them. We decided that it was what was wanted so we went to our mother and father, Nemesis and Nimrod they said that they could be conjoined but it would cause for a strong but unyielding energy to be created when your species was made Prism. Dark Energon was made instead of an equally strong people that were the opposite of you so that you would not have a war to ravage your planet as well because we saw that was consuming your old home Cybertron we locked away the dark energon so that no one of your people could uses its power. As long as you held your promises, one that if you were to ever go to war that verdict was ours to make, Two you could be allies to your old tribe of people but never mates, third your people must be trained in war like conduct to ensure that if need you would fight. Last the death of your people must be that which ever they were more like Dragon or Cybertronin is how they die at their time either buried as a dragon or a robot were the customs that held dark energon away from your people. But you Prism broke it; you were a traitor to your people because you fell in love with a praxin and took him as your mate. When you did that over six million years ago, then you raise that child Aurora we became angry that your people forgot the agreement."

"You killed my child." Prism coughed out strained energon slowly running from her mouth

"No she was unable to support her own systems when it was time for the young Firefly to be born we would never kill an innocent person because of you and Sliverstrike her coding was weak you did not understand why we did not want to take Cybertronins or those who were from there when you became Drakes and Draco sisters to revert to "old" codes meant that anyone who was a hybrid would die at first child if femme and be unable to spark if mech. But enough explanations it is time for you to die Prism." Judgment said taking the syringe from Ruin. She walked up to Prism "sorry to remind you of this but to repeat my brothers were is Eris or you might know her as Onyx." Prism's yellow optics went wide "You know her at least but how may we inquirer?"

"No, I won't tell you were she is."

So you do know, oh well." Judgment said stabbing the syringe in to her spark chamber

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Prism yelled in pain as part of her spark was being removed. "Is that all you've got?" Prism panted out when Judgment removed the syringe

"No" Judgment walked over to Despair "Is the mixture ready Despair," She said grabbing a vile of liquid empting the syringe into it. The blue glow of spark piece turned a deep menacing purple with infection, with that Prism started to have convulsions. Her restraints rattled with every movement she made, Judgment smiled at her pain then started to inject the infected spark piece back in to her. "Transport back to Draco's Heart." they all said at once. Was the last Prism heard her captors say before she found herself back in her room at the Heart, Sliverwing weakly smiled at her

"We're dying aren't we my love?" Sliverwing said cupping her face she nodded "What happen before you were discovered?"

"Peace is wanted but Aries is too proud to admit he was wrong just as we were.", She whispered in pain "To have peace he must be taken out of the picture, Onyx will be tied up with other missions and that is her creator, Firefly is too small to do it without back up Solar is our only option and she has a grudge towards him killing not only Alkaid's family but would killed Onyx as well if Solar would not have kidnapped her."

"I'll tell her she is ill right now bonding to her symboites took more out of her than expected.", Sliverwing said plainly getting up and walking to the door. "When will our time expirer my lover."

"In the next month or so" Prism said falling asleep on the breth

* * *

"Solar wake up, Oh Primus please wake up Solar.", Alkaid said softly shaking her

"What do you want Alkaid, I'm sleepin' here." Solar snapped back

"Prism is back and your dragons hatched, Sliverwing is here he wants to talk to you, do you feel ok Solar?"

"I feel fine now let me up I need to move or all pit will be let lose through Me.", Solar growled out jokingly. As she was pushing Alkaid from holding her shoulders, Onyx laughed as Alkaid backed away from.

"Sola' I think dat mech believes dat ja can unlock dat pit, dat's funny." Onyx laughed out handing Solar an energon cube, "Drink up Sola', ja weak they took a lot from ya. But what ya learn 'bout jaself ."

"Tell ya later girl, I got a mech to talk to. See you at Recruiter's nineteen hundred hours." Solar said spinning the energon cube on her finger as she went to find Sliverwing.

"Did Solar ask you to come on a date Onyx?" Alkaid said a bit confused of that all meant, then there was a crash.

"Where is Solar? Did that glitch Supernova move her, I'll kill her." Firefly growled prying herself off the floor.

"Calm down bugger, Solar got up she's fine, Sliverwing wanted to talk to her for something, ja commin' to Recruiter's at seven too. I heard 'day have a great line up tonight."

"Yeah Solar you and I have some catching up to do I'll be there. But I also have some dragons to meet, See you later girlie."

"I am so confused what is going on?" Alkaid said

"Oh I forget ja was here' s'rry um I promise you a story did I, well I said Sola' would tell you but she's tied up with the new mission she got. Well we've got time to kill cuz I know your commin' too."

"What why do I have to come to, I …." he said as Onyx dragged him out of the now empty medical room "where are you taking me?"

"Yall see," she said with a smerk

* * *

"So I have to assassinate him now, why couldn't I do that, three million years ago when the war started."

"Solar you were a child." Sliverwing said a little repulsed "Also I thought you hated to kill."

"I do, to kill without a true reason as to pass a test is not reason enough to exterminate a perfectly good drone, but killing a whole family and trying to kill your own creation simply because it was not a mech. Failing to kill, so making her blind has to do till she dies. Sorry I'm bit compromised in my emotional field, maybe I should not be put on this mission seeing that you need a cool headed assassin for this, if I see him I might do ill rational actions." Solar ranted as she downed the last bit of her energon cube.

"Solar you're the only one who really could do this Firefly is to small physical to stand a chance to him, Onyx after today is been shipped out again and he knows of slight blindness and…"

"You don't wish to risk anyone not connected to him so deeply. You're dying Sliverwing and that is why Prism is back."

"Yes Solar I am dying, but how did you know?"

"Kayson come out, you too Lesedi. They told me along with your voice; it is full of an unknown fear. Of one fear that cannot be controlled or stopped such as death. I accept the mission when I get back…"

"You must take Prism and I to Cybertron for our burial, in life I would live on her planet but in death she would be on ours."

"Ours, I am from a planet called Cybertron?"

"Yes, Solar you are that is our true home; you promise me you will take us there for the burial."

"I promise." She said as she began leave the room with the older praxin. "What will happen to Firefly and me after your death?" She said at the door holding the side of it.

"Free to go and do what you like after the trip to Cybertron of course, you could stay there or return here." he replied softly as she started to walk away.

"Do you think I could ever find any information on my creators even there," She asked standing outside the door turning her helm.

"That I cannot say. I know nothing of who they were, I am sorry my dear Firebird." he whispered in some regret that he did not know whose child he had took in as his student.

"That is fine, you have been my good friend and teacher, but I wish I could take what is killing you."

"Do not wish that, we all have the time that Primus will take us to return to him. My time just happens to be now and nothing can change that, oh I have something for you," Sliverwing said flatly handing Solar a large data pad. "Ruby said that making weapons based on other species designs helps you cope with the memories of the past. I do not know what it is, but it looks primitive." She looked at it, a long handled sword.

"Thank you sir." She said with a slight bow spinning on a heel and swiftly moving out of the medical center, toward the fight club at Recruiter's bar

* * *

(AN:) I know that Eris is really Aries sister in greek mythology but not here. Nemesis in this is not Nemesis Prime but insted like the greek goddess of Blance and Revenge. Conquest, Judement, Dispair, and Ruin are more of people who keep blance in the world then destroyers. the name are based off of what can you guess?


End file.
